nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Shu
'Character First Name:' Shu 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' ShuAoki 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 11/14/190 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 4'9 'Weight:' 85 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' NINJA 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Shu tends to be shrewd always trying to act with a purpose, he doesn't have any hobbies. He's either studding training or drinking hot tea in a shaded area. He is very determined in everything he does never not giving his full effort, he always works to do his best. He tends to rub off wrong on people, care about them but that is just his determination being confused with kindness. He has a deep caring for other shinobi and people, and will go out of his way to help others even if it means hurting him self. His determination for success made him very loyal to his peers and respectful. Although often times his intentions were hard to read. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Namikaze 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Hand seals (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) 'Weaknesses:' Strength (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''